comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:RoninTheMasterless/Off My Mind: Another Netflix Vigilante?
Origins No matter which identity is chosen, James Bourne's origin will be largely identical prior to becoming a vigilante. He was a soldier just as he was said to be in Jessice Jones, but he will also serve as a reference to Captain America: Winter Soldier. If you'll recall, Jasper Sitwell refers to man in Cairo, Egypt; I plan to jump off from this and combine James Bourne/Solo with Marc Spector/Moon Knight. James will survive a traumatic encounter with Hydra in Cairo, causing severe mental health problems (It will involve either Scarlet Witch, Loki's Sceptre, or some technology associated with it). Instead of helping him, S.H.I.E.L.D. opted to discharge him, pending his liquidation (Keep in mind this will be just before Cap uncovers Hydra's status within S.H.I.E.L.D.). Despite his weakened psyche, Bourne was able to best the STRIKE team sent to kill him. He was also able to locate a derlict S.H.I.E.L.D./Hydra base, which he would later use as his vigilante base. He spent months trying to suppress his mental trauma, ultimately succeeding in burying it, and assuming the new name... Moon Knight ...Marc Spector, from here is origin is largely the same as it was in Jessica Jones, with the excpetion of the discount Nuke stuff they were trying to add. Instead Kilgrave continues to mind rape him and use him as another antagonist against Jessica. All this mental intrusion forces him to reconfront his past life, but instead of realizing he is James Bourne and confronting the trauma, his mind temporarily snaps and he goes crazy. Leaving Jessica to incapacitate him. His romance with Trish will remain untouched and he does not become a total creep. After Kilgrave's death, James leaves to return to the base, realizing he needs to actualy face his pain and use to be more than just a cop. He returns in Jessica Jones season 2 as Moon Knight. Nighthawk ...Jack Danner (Because Hawk-Owl is stupid that's why!) The story plays essentially the same as for Marc Spector, with the exception that he won't go crazy as Jack Danner, instead he reassumes his true name, and finds the willpower to face Kilgrave alongside Jessica and they take on Luke Cage, and ultimately Kilgrave. After defeating Kilgrave with Jessica and Trish, James realizes he needs to be more than just a cop who breaks the rules: he needs to be an outlaw. He returns to the base, and fashions a new identity: Nighthawk. Secret Option C: All of the Above Quite frankly, I don't like this idea, but Marc Spector is supposed to be Batman with genuine mental health problems, and multiple personalites, so it stands to reason that he could be both Moon Knight and Nighthawk. Plus it did come to my mind, and the point of Off My Mind is to put it all out there. Author's Note I never quite liked the overall idea of Moon Knight, I mean a crazy version of Batman doesn't sound cool to me, and you'll see this Moon Knight is severely different than the comic Moon Knight, which was very intentional, especially since I really doubt Marvel would not MCUify him in a similar way that I have. Instead of Dissociative Identity Disorder, Bourne will suffer from Posttraumatic Stress Disorder, survivor's guilt, and the mind-based tech (whatever it is) forces his memory of his comrades to come to the forefront of his mind as if they were separate and enduring identities. Eventually he overcomes the mind-tech thing, but he's left with a severe case of PTSD since he thought he had the personalities of his friends trapped inside his skull. Category:Blog posts Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:RoninTheMasterless' Off My Mind Blogs